The Triforce of Shadows
by I-am-Rogue-Angel
Summary: The Godesses concealed the curse within the triforce as a fourth shard. As the triforce seperated over time, the seal had weakened and Ganondorf had found a way to harness its power. Now Link must turn to the darkness to save Hyrule! xxxxx One of the few stories out there that does not have any form of shipping. This is an alternative sequel to Ocarina of Time and Wind Waker xxxxx
1. Cruel Waters

_I would really appreciate any form of feedback. I currently don't know if I'm writing well or poorly._

_EDIT: Working on tidying up the chapters. The plot is the same if you've already read it._

**Prologue - _The last day of old Hyrule_**

Many centuries ago, the people of Hyrule waited for the hero of time to return. With the return of the evil Gerudo king, they felt that their only hope was for the man of green to save them. They poured all of their faith into his return. They waited patiently as monsters roamed and destryoed their homes. They cried out for the hero as maidens were killed and innocent children slaughtered.

But return he never did. Had the hero abandoned Hyrule? The people wept in fear, their faith in the legend of time lost. When all was bleak, their lands dark and full of war, they turned to the Goddesses.

The rains came down hard and furious. The monsters quailed as the citizens made their way to the peeks of mountains. They loaded horses and carts, carried baskets and boxes, fetched food and clothes. There was precious little time to seek the heights of the mountains. The godesses planned to flood Hyrule and destroy the Gerudo king along with it.

Ganondorf had foreseen what the Goddesses planned to do. He had one final trick up his sleeve.

While the villagers scampered about in desperation, two withered and tired souls made their way through the gates of Kakariko. Their robes were tattered and their expressions were weary. A slender woman with silver hair kept her head high. The man limped close to her, his golden locks spiked in scattered locations on his scalp.

"Will the rain ever seize?" the man asked, staring up at heaven's dark blanket. The rain continued to crash down. The grass beneath their feet was waterlogged as they slowly walked through it. The woman shook her head, not muttering a word as she pulled her long silver hair to one side, trying to take out the water within her strands.

"But it can't be true. They can't truly mean to drown Hyrule," he wept.

"We failed brother. It must be this way," she whispered to him. A bolt of lightning thundered to the ground, sending a flash of light.

"I didn't mean for this to happen," he cried, clutching onto her robe. She brushed him off, not once looking in his direction as they carried on their journey.

"We were destined to fail in this life, this is what I believe," she told him casually.

"I refuse to believe that," he spoke coolly, turning his attention to the last few villagers. Children were picked up by mothers and carried as fathers checked their homes one last time.

"They'll never learn of the truth if Hyrule is flooded," she stated, "That's how it should be." Villagers were grabbing as many possessions as they could carry on their backs, making their way towards Death Mountain.

"I understand that if the wrong people found out, then the world would be in peril," he stammered, clutching his sides, "but surely not at the cost of people's homes."

"There is nothing left of Hyrule," she shouted at him, "he took all that was worthy of this land and turned it to nothing." They entered the graveyard, both trembling from the furious storm.

"Do you have the parchments?" She asked him. He nodded, taking delicate scrolls out of his robe and presenting them to her. She smiled weakly as they walked further into the graveyard, past the many fresh graves that lay before them.

"Let's finish our final task of this life," she told him. He nodded as the two opened a grave.

"May our rebirth be the true path of serenity," he added to her speech as they made their way down the hole, closing the gap after them.

**Chapter One**

Many hundred years had passed. The ocean's ran for thousands of miles in all directions, upon which were scattered islands. It was rumoured that the islands were merely the peeks of ancient mountains. Some believed this. Others merely dismissed it as a legend.

No matter where the belief lay there were seas that were unforgiving at the far edges. Across the vast waves of the heartless ocean were demons and monsters so fierce, it was rare for humans to approach or indeed survive. To those few that managed to survive the ferious waves, they would set eyes upon a tall and forbidding castle.

From within its walls, a booming voice was heard. The ancient castle walls trembled with fear as anger invested its bricks. The cry was that of frustration and hatred.

A servant, in tattered robes, stopped her work scrubbing in the stables. She, as had the other slaves, heard the outcry of evil. The slaves hid amongst their work, pretending they had not heard their master's outrage. She did not. She left her bucket and scrubs, edging towards the room where no inferior was allowed in. She rested her cheek to the side of the door. She listened into the conversation.

"Master, I am sorry, but…" a voice came from within the room. The man was silenced mid sentence when a huge blow was heard.

"I told you to find me the scrolls and to give to me, and what do you come back with?" The master of the castle demanded.

"I was tricked," the other replied. The girl leant on her tiptoes, her ear pressed against the large door.

"What did you come back with?" the booming voice yelled as a crack was heard, followed shortly after a scream of pain. The servant who was listening in cringed at the sound of snapping bones.

"A… map… to… new… Hyrule…" the trembling voice of a young adult gasped.

The doors swung open. Red blood eyes stared out toward the corridor, looking left and right. His entire physique was as black as the night, baring his crimson eyes. His master slammed the doors behind his servant. He gritted his teeth in frustration as he made his way down the corridor. He kept his hand out of view, his bones broken under the force of his master's rage.

As he made his way down the corridor, slaves stepped out of his way in fear. He gave them no notice, knowing that the mere presence of the heroes' shadow was enough to keep them at bay. Dark Link had earned his power of authority amongst the demons. He commanded them on the King's behalf, staying hidden amongst the shadows as he did so.

He walked past the stables before stopping. The servant girl was almost completely hidden behind the large black steed. He gazed in and met her eyes. She appeared to be out of breath. He raised his eyebrow in suspicion. She quickly turned her head away from his gaze, pulling the brush through the stallion's tail.

"You need to be more careful," he told her sternly as he stepped into the stable. She shook her head, her attention seemingly on the horse. No slave would defy him or his advice. Any that did so would immediately quiver and beg for forgiveness. The two simply stared at each other.

The demon heard footsteps approaching. He stood where he was as the servant made its way down the corridor. The two met each other's gaze quickly before the minion edged back and made haste.

She hid behind the black stallion that she was tending. She watched the shadows carefully, her dark hair covering her eyes. Her pointed ears listened carefully as other slaves walked past the stable.

"Listening in on the King's conversation?" he asked her. She nodded, turning to face him. She took a few steps towards him, the brush back on the horse. They were incredibly close. He gulped, not fully understanding the feelings that tingled down his spine whenever they were so close.

He shook his head angrily. He was one of the most feared demons in this castle. Only his master was above him in legends. He couldn't allow these new sensations to interfere with his thoughts.

"Others would not be so casual," he snarled at her. She stopped brushing the horse for a moment, her eyes gazing at the floor. Before he was aware of it, her hand was in his tunic pocket, pulling out a rolled scroll. He felt he should have stopped her but he didn't as she unrolled the parchment. She began to read the ancient language he had glanced at but hadn't understood the words. If any other servant had even attempted to touch him he would have drove his blade deep into their hearts. He couldn't do that to this girl though, wether he wanted to or not.

Keeping the scrolls from his Master and allowing a servant to read them Dangerous. The action itself was full of betrayal. He had defied his master and handed them to a girl he had only truly known for a few months.

"Was it the right one?" he whispered as he listened out carefully for anyone nearby. She nodded and quickly hid it underneath her robes.

"Wait for me tonight, do you understand?" he asked quietly. She glanced up at him for some time. He saw her anxiety in her eyes. Was she playing dumb?

She gazed down at his broken hand. Was she pitying him? He felt sick at the thought. Being pitied for a small bruise. He felt his broken hand being touched. He cringed, both from the pain and the unwelcomed gesture of her running her fingers over his hand. Angrily, he snatched his hand back and hid it behind his back. He grabbed her by her collar, pinning her against the wall.

"If you have lied, it'll be your life that shall pay!" he growled at her, trying to regain some of his power. She nodded once, taking in what seemed to be a heavy breath yet no sound left her gazed up at him, giving a soft smile. He hated how she reacted to his threats as he dropped her to the floor. He turned on his heels and left her behind as quickly as possible.

Tonight he would do the unthinkable.


	2. Treachery

**Chapter Two**

Day had turned to night. The dark demon took a deep breath, tightening the bandage around his broken hand. Pain shot through it sparingly but all he could do was ignore the agony. It was mind over matter now. He took his sword and shield from their cabinets. He looped his bow around his shoulders and stocked his quiver with bows.

He slowly walked down the corridor, fully aware of what he was about to do. Within a matter of months he had been convinced that this had to happen. He glanced out the tall windows that overlooked the vicious ocean. The night sky lapped over the cracked lands, the stars hidden by the clouds. He could just make out the shape of the crescent moon.

He was about to defy everything he had known. To obey his master no matter what was no longer his goal. The consequences would be worse than death if he were to be caught.

"Then you best not be caught," he growled at himself. No other minions were around the corridors. He pulled the chain around his neck over his head, holding out a key. His master had left the castle and in his absence, had left his second-in-command in charge of the servants and slaves. His master had no reason to believe treachery from him.

He stared at the red doors that lay before him. Other servants were simply locked in cages of a night. She was locked within a room all to herself. He inserted the key into the servant girl's prison and slowly turned it. Treachery was precisely the actions taking place.

Several guards stood at the gate of the castle, watching out for any potential intruders. It was rare for anything to venture close to the castle if at all. Intruders were dealt with at sea, at the coastlines. On rare occasions a few vermin managed to get to the surrounding forest. The defences were high though and the location was well hidden. They weren't expecting intruders.

They were not expecting broken links within the castle.

One of the guards suddenly heard the hurrying clops of hooves dashing from behind. He turned, his eyes meeting that of the dark shadow riding on the master's steed. The action took him completely by surprise. No being was stupid enough to stop the second in command and yet he was betraying their true master.

"Halt," the other guard yelped out, realizing what was happening. The dark demon did not stop. His overly large cloak was flaring out behind him as he brought his bow and pulled back a single arrow. Dark felt a tear flow from his eye, his broken hand crying out for him to stop. He released the arrow as he galloped forward, piercing guard's heart with a single shot. He rode past the remaining guards, kicking the sides of the stallion, picking up speed.

"The prisoner is gone!" he heard an outcry from behind. He continued his frantic sprint. The window of opportunity was closing quicker than expected. In the far distance he could see the only salvation. If he didn't reach it, everything would be in vain.

He felt delicate hands tighten around his waist from behind. He lifted his long cloak to peer behind him. The slave girl peeked up at him from behind, her dark amber eyes filled with hope and fear all at the same time. He dropped the cloak over her again, keeping her out of sight as he galloped onwards.

He kicked the horse and they charged through the forest, across the open plains, towards the sea. Various minions spotted the stallion and did not react in time to stop them.

The castle was surrounded by the dark sea. People could not easily swim across. Even if they had the stamina the ocean's monsters would snatch any swimmer and take them to their watery grave.

Dark wasn't planning on swimming. At this point they knew that a pirate ship always passed this way every month. He didn't know why but they always kept close to the sea. He had seen them before. He hid in the shadows, quite a distance from the huge ship. They had seemingly been pirates seeking for sunken treasure. Every month the ship came closer to the coast. Every month Dark had made it his mission to slaughter as many of the intruders as possible.

He could see now that only three lads manned the entire ship. His arrows had taken many of their lives. He had managed to slay almost their entire crew. The last time they came his sword took another before he stopped himself from finishing the ship. The ship would come again, for a final time. For humans to be so close to the castle continuously was stupid and yet perfect for him.

Now he planned to sneak onto the ship and then take off when it arrived at the mainland.

That was when it began to go wrong. Dark felt her hands grow cold around his waist. He lifted up his robe to see tears fill her eyes. He lifted her up as gently as he could, though with his broken hand it was difficult, and sat her in front of him. Although no sound came out of her mouth, she was tossing and turning, her eyes shut as dark magic inflicted pain into her. What had he done? He had never witnessed the curse at work, only had he seen its results. He held her close and tried to keep her warm. He couldn't allow her to die.

The dark shadow looked over as the huge boat began to drift out. The pirates must have seen the oncoming monsters and were starting to flee. He kicked the horse hard and, with one hand around the girl, the other on the reins, he galloped towards the leaving ship, desperate to get on before his master's minions slaughtered him and took the girl back.

He gave the horse one final kick. He felt the dark stallion leap into the air and towards the ship. None of his master's minions had dared to defy him before. Now they would do anything to take his blood and gain his position of power. He could never go back to the great Ganondorf as a legend amongst the others. Within that moment, he begged the Goddesses, instead of making the leap to die in the waves below for he was terrified of what was to become of him.

He heard the horses hooves smack against wood. They hand landed on the rescue boat that hung from the side.

"They're fir'in at us," Dark heard one of the pirates call out as they heard the horse crash into the side of the boat. The pirates had thought that a canon had been blasted at them.

"Triumph forks are'n worth it," yelled out another crossly. The sails were released and the ship began to pick up speed. The horse grew alarmed, rearing and neighing as the boat moved. It wasn't prepared for wooden floors and rocking movements. Dark thrust his blade into the horse's spine to silence it. They couldn't be heard. The stallion's eyes closed as it toppled over.

"I pray this isn't a wild goose chase," he murmured to himself, climbing off of the horse's back and awkwardly wrapping the servant up in his cloak. He sat on the floor and watched as the castle began to shrink from view. It was only going to get worse.


	3. Shadow from the Smoke

**Chapter 3**

"Aryll, I have a few more boxes to move and then we'll leave," her brother called out. Aryll sighed as she stood underneath the canopy covering the shop entrance. It was raining heavily and had been for hours. She wondered if it would ever stop.

It didn't seem that long ago when they were both children. The days of Outset now seemed distant. Link was her guardian and she was now a teenager. Since Grandma had passed away they had moved to the mainland and made a fresh start. He had been taking odd jobs here and there, refusing to leave his sister. She was growing bored of it and hated what little money they were getting. She mended clothing for rupees but it still wasn't a lot.

She waved at her brother as he went back into the tavern. She sat on the cold floor and watched as the rain continued to thunder downwards. They would have to brave the weather to get home and she wasn't looking forward to it. She closed her eyes and listened silently to the raindrops. The sound was soothing to her as she smiled. She began to doze.

* * *

The large pirate ship sailed through the oceans at a breath taking speed. Dark grinned as he stood on deck. He had thrown the pirates overboard as soon as the castle had been out of sight. The night had passed and now this day was passing as well. He leant against the wheel, telescope to his eye. He noticed the outskirts of the mainland on the horizon as the sun was starting to set.

"We're almost there," he called out, turning his head and staring at the bundled cloaks. The prisoner weakly gazed up at him, her teeth chattering from the cold. _Pathetic _he thought to himself as he walked away from the wheel and glanced out at the ocean. The waves made him feel sick. He wished the ship would go faster.

The girl sat up abruptly. Dark noticed the immediate fear in her eyes. He charged towards the ships edge and felt his stomach knot. He hadn't expected them to give chase so quickly. Boats were speeding towards the grand vessel, canons being loaded, minions chanting and laughing.

"If you value your lives you will flee," Dark boomed out to the ships. Surely his reputation had not already fathomed.

"You have betrayed our king," one of the monsters cried out, "Hope the waters will take your life before we do!"

* * *

Aryll was woken from her trance by a loud crash that echoed around the town. She immediately got to her feet, her eyes scanning the area as others popped their heads out of windows and looked towards the sea. Plumes of thick smoke were thrown upward and into the sky.

She darted out from beneath the shelter and towards the smoke. She had no idea what would be there but curiosity was getting the better of her. As she approached the sea the smoke became thicker. She ran to the cliff side and peered across the waves. In the distance was the black silhouette of a ship. She could faintly make out flames coming from the deck.

"What did I tell you about wondering off?" Link called out from behind her as he marched towards her. She didn't hear her brother, her attention fully on the burning ship.

"Link, look over there," she ignored her worried brother's remarks. He ran forward, staring at the great ship that was in the distance.

"Stay there and I mean stay there," Link told her as he raced down the path and headed for the pier. Aryll would normally have protested at her brother's over-protective behaviour but she held her tongue. Even she was scared.

At the edge of the pier was a boat tied loosely. He barged past the people that gawked at the sight as he tugged at the rope.

His memories of his childhood flooded back as he pulled up the sail and headed out towards the large ship. The wind was strong and fierce, propelling the boat towards the ship. The rain darted into his face making it difficult to see. As he got closer, he noticed smaller boats surrounding it. Perhaps they had come to rescue those on board.

His boat was only moments away when he felt a thud of strong wave's crash into his side. He turned to stare as a second canon was launched into his direction, plummeting into the ocean and sending another set of crashing waves towards him. He struggled to hold onto the sail. Who was attacking him?

He stared back at the ship, its wood set alight. He noticed monsters aboard the ship, monsters he remembered from his past. It couldn't be, it wasn't possible. Why were Ganondorf's monsters still about?

He pulled the sail down as he got close to the ship. A lifeboat hung from one rope at the side, part of it cracked and painted with blood. He jumped for the boat and made his way to the rope. He grabbed it and climbed his way up frantically. If anyone was left on there he refused to leave them.

As he pulled himself onto the deck, covering his mouth and trying not to inhale the smoke, he noticed a bombardment of demons. They turned and snarled at him.

Link gasped in horror. He had no weapons on him. He didn't even have a shield.

One of the moblins raised its spear at Link and charged towards him. He leapt to one side, narrowly missing the steel. Other monsters began to charge towards him. Link scanned the ship for a weapon but he could not find one. He desperately tried to dodge their blows but there were too many. He fell to the floor and gazed up at the old time monsters.

From the corner of his eye he could see a shadow emerge from below the decks. He tried to stand but fell to his knees. He wasn't as fit as he had been in the past. There hadn't been a need for him to fight.

He watched as a moblin raised its spear high into the air. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the impact. Instead he heard it cry out. He opened his eyes and noticed an arrow pierced through monster's chest. It cried out and backed off, falling on its side. Link gazed through the thick smoke to see a dark shadow with crimson eyes. In its hand was a bow as it stared at Link.

The dark figure looked very similar to Link's own shadow. He shivered as the demon pulled the arrow taunt within the bow, always staring at Link. Link struggled to get up. The ship was starting to fall apart from underneath him, the flames licking at his soles. He had never witnessed this demon. Was it one of Ganon's as well?

Link span round as a bokoblin raced towards him. The shadow turned his attention to the monster and let the arrow go. It shot into the monster's head and it fell on the spot.

"Take us off this ship," the shadow called out the Link. Link trembled, unsure if this creature was fair or villainous. The heat began to pour upwards. He had little time to consider. Link ran to the rope while the shadow continued to fire shots into the surrounding enemies. Link turned back to stare at the dark denom.

"Move it!" the dark link called out. Link nodded and hastily climbed down the rope.

"Is anyone else onboard?" Link called out as he heard more shrill roars from above. He couldn't see the strange shadow nor the monsters from his position.

"Dead," the black figure responded as it leapt from the ship, his cloak covering his front. He landed in the water below before pulling himself onto the boat. Link swung and landed in the boat next to him, pulling the sail up as quickly as he could. He veered the boat round, hoping there would be enough tailwind to get the boat moving at a reasonable speed.

He heard the wood groaning from behind. He stared back as the ship snapped in two, the flames bursting out and licking at all of the ship. He heard the remaining monsters cry out as the ship fell apart and into the sea. The dark demon stood on the boat, pulling his bow taunt and firing at the remaining crowd. He couldn't allow any of them to report back to the king.

Link turned back, gasping and wheezing from the smoke and the shock. He hadn't expected there to be monsters, especially during these peaceful times.

The boat tilted to one side as the dark shadow sat at the edge. Link glanced down at the demon with the crimson eyes. Everything about the figure exerted evil and malice. Link shuddered. Surely he was another of Ganondorf's creations.

The dark figure paid no heed to Link as he ran his hand over his cloak. From underneath the cloth, Link noticed a pale hand and a dark triangle embedded on its skin. He remembered the demon's words, _Take us off this ship_. Who else was with them?


	4. Inner Demons

**Chapter Four**

Before Link could ask what was under the monster's cloak, he felt cold steel pressed against his throat. The dark figure scowled as he stood over the hero. The boat continued to sail onwards and towards the mainland. It was dumb luck that he had managed to escape his master's minions. He wasn't going to rely on luck a second time against the hero of winds.

"That wasn't your ship, was it?" Link questioned the shadow. Dark Link couldn't help but grin. His broken hand was shaking as he pressed the blade against the heroes neck.

"My blade may have claimed the crew members," the demon smiled. The boat sailed softly towards the pier. Stood amongst it were a large crowd of spectators. They had seen the ship being engulfed in flames and fall into the waves below. They had heard the cries of monsters from the distance.

They watched in horror as the dark figure pushed Link to one side, slashed the sail and darted out of the boat. Link fell over the side and crashed into the water. The dark figure carried on, past the astonished citizens. He sped round the corner and under a bridge.

Aryll stood in his path, holding out her brother's sword and shield. He stopped in his tracks, snarling in the back of his throat. He raised his sword as she mimicked him. She stayed where she was, keeping her shield raised and the sword pointed in his direction.

"That blade will not harm me," the demon glared at her, his teeth bearing. Nothing but the master sword had a chance against exterminating him. Only his previous master would have a chance at defeating the legendary hero's shadow.

"Nobody threatens my brother and gets away with it," she told him. He was impressed by her courage. He recalled her being nothing but a whiney prisoner in the past. He gazed downwards and noticed her legs shivering slightly. She was all bark and no bite. He hoisted the servant girl from within his cloak, keeping her hidden as he kept the blade high.

"Be a good girl and get out of my way," he told her as he slowly walked forward. She stayed put. He could smell the fear on her, dripping down her forehead and onto her dress. He held onto the blade tightly, gritting his teeth as his broken bones shot pain through his body. His hand trembled as he strode towards her, his sword raised high.

"Don't take another step towards my sister," Link called out from behind him. The dark one peered over his shoulder. Link stood behind him, his blonde hair was dripping with sea water.

The red eyes scanned between the two siblings. His hand quivered as it held onto his sword. His other arm ached at the weight of the girl, still cold and barely alive, in his grasp. He wasn't worried about Aryll. He could take on the hero relatively well.

Dark Link threw his sword into the ground and bowed his head in shame. But he would never surrender or play fair. The girl blinked hard, standing on her feet awkwardly, shaking her head as his expression changed. Dark drew a small blade out from within his tunic, clutching the tiny yet deadly blade within his hand. He was going to kill his master's murderer. He was going to regain his authority and his pride. Any being that could fell the legendary hero would surely claim their reputation back.

"Who is with you?" Link asked the demon.

"He's with someone else?" Aryll asked in shock. Link nodded. Dark Link ignored the two siblings as he stared underneath his black veil. For the first time since their escape, a pair of amber eyes stared up at him. Her chest was raising and lowering heavily, desperately trying to breathe.

"A prisoner," the demon slowly told them, "nothing but a prisoner." He pulled the cloak out of the way, revealing the servant girl to the others. Her hand clutched onto his tunic weakly as she turned to face Aryll first. Aryll dropped her sword in shock at the sight of her. Her chest continued to heave up and down frantically. Dark knew she was in agonising pain but as she made no sound the others weren't aware of it.

"Release her," Link told the demon, stepping towards him. Dark turned and stared at the hero. He didn't appreciate cold demands coming from a spoilt boy.

"If she leaves my side she will fall into a coma. The wonders of a curse," Dark told him. Link stared at the prisoner. She looked fragile and sick. On her left hand was the marking he had seen in the boat. A single dark triangle trailed by many lines that ran up her wrist and part of her arm.

"Why have you bewitched her?" Link asked, continuing to edge towards the monster. Dark stared at Link with his deep red eyes. _Just a little closer... _he thought to himself.

"You're mistaken. I did not bewitch her." He chuckled as he said this, his grin growing as he kept the dagger concealed. "My master did. I just happen to be next in command."

"Lift the spell on her. Let her go or else," Link started.

"Or else what, hero?" Dark coaxed him, taking small steps towards him. Aryll raised the shield and sword higher but didn't move towards the two men. Link was out of practice and he knew this dark fiend was skilled. Even so, he couldn't leave knowing that she would still be his captive. The dark shadow laughed and took a step back, grabbing a hold of the sick servant roughly.

Link grit his teeth. He took a sharp stride forward and towards the villain. Dark Link smirked as he swiftly brought out the blade, knowing the hero wouldn't be able to react in time.

The girl lurched forward taking both of them by surprise. She grabbed Link by his arm and pushing him to one side. In that moment, she felt the cold blade enter her side. She closed her eyes and screamed in agony even though no sound passed her lips. Link stared in astonishment as Dark's eyes widened. The demon quickly clutched her tightly, grabbing the cloak and tying it tightly around her stomach. Her fingers gripped onto his tunic, tears streaming down her face.

"You're forbidden from dying!" Dark shouted at her. She juddered violently within his grasp. Link stood there both confused and bewildered. Dark hoisted her from the left side, his anxious eyes staring at Link and then sharply at Aryll.

"She needs aid!" Dark snapped at Link's sister. The two stared blankly. Link's mind raced at the thought of the same blade digging into his chest. The dark being had meant to kill him.

"You can't let her die!" Dark roared at them, lifting her up sharply and cradling her awkwardly, cringing as his broken hand jolted with pain.

Aryll nodded without hesitation, running up to the prisoner. Aryll dropped the weapons to the floor as she lifted up the girl's right arm and rested it over her shoulder. Dark carried her from the left. The two made their way towards the tavern as quickly as possible. Link kept close to them both, not trusted the dark figure with his sister.

Dark's eyes were full of desperation and fear. The veil was tied tightly around her wound but with each step she was growing colder and colder. They carried the girl into the tavern and into a spare room. Link followed closely.


	5. Doubt

**Chapter Five**

The pale girl's body trembled on the spare bed. People were ushered out as herbs and bandages were brought to Aryll. Both Dark and Link refused to leave the room. Link passed the medicines to his sister as she began to redress the wound and place herbs around her body.

Her chest that had been rapidly raising and lowering stopped. She wasn't breathing.

"She needs a fairy," Aryll called out. Link nodded and went to leave but stopped. Dark stood closely over the prisoner, his eyes glaring at his sister. Link couldn't leave his sister with him, the one that had stabbed this girl. His sister tried to pour water in her mouth. It dribbled over and onto the sheets.

"She needs a fairy now Link!" his sister scorned him. He gulped and left the room quickly. He ran to the back of the tavern and pulled out various bottles. There was bottled fire, water, soup, medicines, and concoctions. At the very back was a single fairy. He clutched it quickly and ran back towards where his sister was. He barged in. Aryll was still ok.

He opened the bottle near the girl. The fairy flew out of the bottle and span round the girl hastily. The three watched as the fairy continued to dart around the girl over and over. Her eyes were closed, her body unmoving.

Dark's eyes darted over her. She couldn't die. If she did, he'd have lost everything. His reputation, his pride and the wild goose chase would have been for nothing. He stared down at his blade, still covered in her crimson blood. He frantically wiped it against his tunic.

* * *

Back when they were at the castle and he was second in command, the others would back away from him. They knew what he had done, what he had achieved and what he would and could do to any one of them if they stepped out of line. Besides Ganondorf himself, Dark Link was the greatest villain amongst them.

It had been a few months back when he had entered the kitchen. He remembered how he wanted to eat and didn't care for eating alongside his master. He ordered food and the slaves scattered like rats, grabbing pots and pans and meat. As they hurried to fetch food, he noticed one of the servants did not move. Her dark amber eyes watched Dark in silence.

"Why do you not move?" he had questioned her. The young lady with dark hair simply stood where she was. The others weren't paying attention to her as she held her hands together. Dark Link motioned her to get out of his sight and yet still she did not.

"When did she arrive here?" Dark barked at one of the slaves. They almost dropped the crockery in fear as they had been directly spoken to.

"Here since Ganondorfs return. She cleans." Dark waved the slave away and they quickly bowed and ran to the side. The girl remained where she was, neither moving nor trembling like the rest.

"You know who I am, right?" Dark Link questioned her. She nodded once and only once. "And yet you stand there like a statue." She tilted her head ever so slightly as she nodded once more. He had paused and couldn't take his eyes off of her. She knew who he was and yet she wasn't reacting like the rest?

Before he could raise his voice or strike her for being ignorant, she turned on her heels and walked out of the room. The other servants and placed his desired banquet on the table, each bowing and scattering out of the room to let him eat in peace. He fell into the chair and stared at the doorway. Something was off about her and instead of fury, he was filled with confusion.

* * *

The fairy disappeared and for a moment there was silence. Link slowly approached her, raising his hand and hovering it over her lips. There was a long silence until he spoke.

"I can feel her breathing," he told the other two. Dark fell to his knees, sighing in relief. Aryll laughed sweetly and hugged her brother. She was alive and would recover.

Dark smiled with delight before realising and turning his head away. It was as though he was happy she wasn't dead. What did it matter to him? Once she had played her part she could starve to death for all he cared. She was simply one part of a large mystery. But for now, without her though, the chances of him succeeding were far too slim.

Soon the door was closed. Link and Aryll had booked a second room and had left Dark and the girl in the other. Dark did not leave her bedside. He placed his broken hand on the pillow. It was more painful than it had been before. His pride was far worse.

"I have lost everything..." he told her unconscious body, "and all on a whim." She remained silent. He pressed his nose against hers, growling at her darkly. He wanted her to squirm and to recoil like those beneath him had done before. He wanted her to be terrified of her. He was the hero of time's shadow. No manifestation of dark magic could be as powerful as he was.

Back at the castle he had yanked at her hair, struck her for not bowing, and kicked her for not obeying. Not once did she fight or struggle against him. Eventually he had grown bored and tried to ignore her. She had continued to follow him. Continued to sit close to him and watch him. It unnerved him.

It had only been recently he had realised why she was so eager to get his attention.

"Sometimes I consider if you have lied to me," he told her darkly. Her eyes were closed, her cheek resting against the pillow. Sometimes he considered that she was lying but then wondered, what did she get from lying? She may be free of the castle but his master still had power over her. He had zapped her energy as soon as he had realised she had escaped. He would chase her to the ends of the Earth. Even if she managed to hide from him, she would still never be able to make a single sound.

But then he wondered why she had singled out him. Why she had spent months at a time appearing in front of him and catching his curiosity. Why she had taken blows and punches from him as she refused to cower in his presence. She could have gained the attention of many others. Others were easier to manipulate. He was his master's right-hand and yet she had informed him of things that he should have reported. Yet he hadn't.

He stared up out at the moon and the rain that continued to billow downwards. He knew what they were searching for and she was the only one that could find them. He was simply a bodyguard. But as he raised his broken hand and stared at her fragile state, he knew one thing was inevitable.

"We need the heroes help, don't we?" he questioned her, "he was a part of your plans." Her eyes slowly opened. She slowly turned, staring up at him and nodding once. He slumped downwards sharply, anger bubbling within him again.

"I will not become partners with some lucky brat," Dark Link told her, staring up at the round moon. "Tell me what we need from him. I'll force it out of him and take it with us. But I refuse to be chirpy little buddies with him." She shook her head and closed her eyes again. His rage built within him.

"I would have thrown you to the sharks," he snarled at her. He knew it was a lie though. It wouldn't bring back his status. There was no turning back from this point. He frowned as he lay his head on the side and closed his eyes.


	6. Twists and Turns

**Chapter Six**

Link smiled as he walked alongside Tetra. It had been so long since they had seen each other yet nothing had changed. She gave a wink towards him as he chuckled. The sun's rays poked through the forest as the two walked onwards. He could smell the crisp sea air as he entered a clearing.

In the distance lay the bridge. He couldn't help but grin as he looked over the edge. Outset Island lay below him. He loved his old home dearly and he couldn't help but shed a tear at the sight of childhood nostalgia.

"Hoy! Big Brother," he heard his sister call out. He looked across the bridge at the sight of his sister. She was waving at him, one hand behind her back. Flocks of seagulls flew around her. He laughed and smiled back at her, raising his hand back at her. She carried on giggling as she made her way across the bridge.

Suddenly Link gulped and felt sick, yelling, "Go back!" She ignored her as he sprinted across the bridge. An ominous shadow blocked out the sun. He charged forward in desperation as he heard the giant bird screech. He heard his sister cry out and felt the bird's talon strike him in the face. He screamed as he was thrown off the bridge. He could hear his sister calling out brother as he fell rapidly towards the unforgiving waves below.

He thudded onto the tavern floor, woken from his nightmare. His eyes jolted open, sweat running down his forehead. It was just a dream.

He scrunched his fingers into tight fists as he whispered to himself over and over, "It's in the past. It'll never happen again." He sobbed quietly and shakily, the blanket partly on his lap. He took in deep breaths and glanced up at the window. The sun was starting to rise. It would be morning before he knew it.

He got dressed and left the room. He rubbed his eyes and stared around the empty chairs. Nobody else was awake at this time. He scratched his hair, recalling what had happened last night. He peered towards the door where they had taken the girl.

He edged the door open slowly and gazed in. At the edge of the bed, his eyes closed and resting on the mattress, his knees on the floor, was Dark Link. The blanket had been thrown on top of Dark awkwardly and the pillow was on the floor. The window was open, the wind blowing into the room. The girl was sat on the window sill, her eyes wide open and staring out towards the greenery.

Why hadn't she fled? If she was his prisoner, why didn't she jump out of the window and run for freedom?

"Dark... are you awake?" Link spoke softly. Dark didn't move from his position. The girl turned and looked over at Link. Immediately she got down from the windowsill. Her eyes seemed to shine and her smile grew. She strode towards his and before he knew what was going on, her arms were wrapped around him tightly. He edged back slightly, watching her expression. Her eyes closed and a tear drifted down her cheek. Her chest rose and relaxed as though she was letting out a sigh yet not a single sound was heard.

"What are you..." Link didn't know how to finish his sentence. She let go of her embrace, bringing her left hand to her eye and wiping away the tear. Link noticed it again, the single triangle and the marks that ran down her wrist and part of her arm. She smiled sweetly as she turned on her heels and skipped back to the window. She sat on the windowsill once more, the breeze blowing into her dark hair.

Dark Link murmured and opened his eyes slowly. Link tensed as the demon slowly got to his feet, stretching out his right hand and cupping his left.

"Morning," Dark spoke, not looking up at either Link or the girl. The lady peeked over her shoulder at Dark and nodded.

"Looks like that fairy really lifted her spirits," Link told Dark. The monster nodded in agreement.

"Shame it didn't bring her voice," he spoke as he walked away from the bed and past Link. "Aural!" The lady got off of the windowsill and walked quickly to Dark's side. So her name was Aural? He'd never heard of the name before.

The tavern was quiet. Word had got around that a monster had been sleeping there. Dark and Aural had sat in the corner. The few people that were in the cafe wouldn't sit near the two. Aryll laid out food for them. Dark immediately began to wolf it down, glaring at Link's sister.

"So your name's Aural?" Link asked the girl. Dark coughed and started laughing, sending the rest of the tavern silent. He smirked, realising that even those that didn't know his reputation in the past were afraid of him.

"I don't know her name so for ironies sake I've been calling her Aural," he sneered as he picked up a slap of bacon with his fingers. "You can't hear anything she does." The lady smiled and nodded in agreement. Dark's grin faded as he watched her nod in agreement. Why did she react so calmly when he patronised her?

"Do you mind me calling you Aural as you can't say your name?" Aryll asked her. Aural nodded and smiled sweetly as she picked up the glass and took a drink. Aryll smiled, telling her how relieved she was that Aural had recovered so quickly. The one sided conversation carried on as all four ate. Link and Dark remained quiet, keeping an eye on each other and on occasion the others. Aryll kept asking if Aural was alright, if she needed anything else, if she wanted extra food. Aural nodded and shook her head to each answer as she finished her meal.

"Oh dear, we've finished our plates," Aryll said to no one in particular, "I'll just take them to the kitchen." Link nodded as she gathered the plates and left. Aural was licking her fingertips. Her hand was on show. The dark triangle and the marks were clearly on display.

"Do you mind me asking what that mark is?" Link asked Aural. She stopped and frowned slightly. He wondered if he had said something offensive or too personal. She placed her right hand over her left, covering the dark triangle and some of the marks.

"It's none of your concern," Dark told him gruffly as he got up from the table. "We're leaving Aural." She got up from her seat, her eyes full of anxiety.

"Now wait up," Link protested, "I overheard you saying that you needed me." Dark let out a strong exhale. So the hero had been eves dropping had he? How dare an inferior listen in on his words?

The guests got up from their seats in a panic as Dark glared at them. They opened the door leading outside. Aural stood at the table. He knew she wouldn't follow. They needed Link. Dark may not have known why but Aural did. She knew what was transpiring. He felt his sleeve being tugged. Aural gazed up at him. She could not speak but she knew what she wanted. Dark sighed angrily and sat back down at the table.

"And you're willing to help?" Dark questioned the hero. They stared at each other. Link wasn't sure. Why would he help them? What were they even after and why was Aural a part of it?

"It depends why you need my help," Link confirmed. Aryll walked back into the room and sat back down at the table next to Aural.

Dark scorned, "It's a long story." Dark pulled out three scrolls from his tunic and placed them on the table. He untied the ribbon from one of them and rolled it out. Link and Aryll stared. The parchment was covered in strange language neither of them understood. In the centre was the triforce.

"I can't read that," Aryll said. Link nodded in agreement. Dark ignored them as he untied a second parchment and rolled it out next to it. It was written in black ink and in modern language. A rough sketch of the triforce was drawn in the centre. The three shards were labelled but in the centre was a fourth label.

"The fourth shard?" Link questioned before shaking his head, "There's only three. That's why it's called the triforce." Dark Link shook his head in disagreement, his hand spread across all four triangles. Aural watched in silence. She wasn't disagreeing with her captor.

"The relic is more complicated than you can imagine," Dark told them harshly. "And the legends have been corrupted and lied to us." Link glanced over the newer parchment and began to read what was written. The handwriting was sloppy and in note form but he could roughly make it out.

_Power, Wisdom and Courage are needed to seal away the darkness._

_The fourth shard must be contained by the three shards of the Goddesses._

_It will consume the oldest piece._

"The three goddesses came to a place of pure chaos, controlled by something fierce and spiteful," Dark spoke out, "They sealed the entity away and cast their own spirits into three shards to contain it."

"That's not the story I heard," Aryll spoke out. "The three goddesses descended and cultivated the land to create Hyrule."

"It's the same legend," Dark explained, annoyed he had been interrupted. "They descended to chaos. Did it never cross your mind what chaos was or how it was rid of?" Link nodded instinctively. That did add up in some way. Aural edged out of her seat and stood up.

"Did it ever cross your minds why the Goddesses happened to leave behind a powerful relic, powerful enough to grant the bearer immense power?"

"But the triforce has been wished upon already," Link objected, "it's already gone." As he said this, Aural was staring at the ceiling. Her eyes were fixated on something but as Link glanced up he saw nothing.

"Has it?" Dark Link queried him. The demon noticed Link's gaze and turned to watch Aural. Her attention didn't draw away.

"Why are you staring at the ceiling?" Dark questioned her. She didn't make a movement or sound. He snarled as he was ignored.

"Do you know how difficult it was to extract this information?" he turned his attention back to Link. "She is the only one that understands what is written. She doesn't know how to write in modern language and she can't tell me what is written. It took me months to work out those three points."

"You're relying on one girl?" Link questioned his motive. Dark nodded. He realised how pathetic it sounded. He hated himself more than he had done before. What a pathetic whim. He was following an impulse, a single impulse.

_It will consume the oldest piece._

Dark gulped unnervingly. He had made a shady guess what that one sentence had meant. The chaos that lived between the three shards would destroy the oldest bearer of the triforce. He had calculated and recalculated within his mind who would be the oldest and the only answer had been his master. He couldn't allow the hero to know his intentions were to save his master though.

Aryll stood up, becoming unnerved by Aural's wondering eyes. The girl kept leaning back and forth on her heels, her head tilting in slow circles. Her eyes were spinning quicker and quicker, as though she was watching something descend from the sky. The two men turned their attention to Aural. Her eyes were widening as her eyes kept rolling.

Suddenly they could hear people screaming from outside. Their screaming was drowned by a shrill shriek. Link's hairs stood on end as his memories recalled the cry.

"No... it's not possible. I killed it!" Link whimpered. The wood shattered from above as giant talons ripped into the roof, pulling away the ceiling. Aural edged back sharply as the wood was thrown to one side. A pair of giant eyes glared into the remains of the tavern, its talons resting on the sides.

The helmaroc king was nothing but a skeleton entwined by shadows. It lowered its skull, two giant lights where its eyes were peered at Dark Link. They turned red with rage at the sight of him. Without hesitation, the shadow pulled out his bow, pulled an arrow taunt and fired it at the bird. It shattered one of its eyes and it flew back in pain.

All four people fled the tavern and ran towards the forest. The trees would be too dense for the bird to get them at. Link kept close to Aryll, trying to hold back tears. He had to keep reminding himself that the bird wasn't after his sister. He couldn't shake the thought off though.

Dark Link turned and went to pull the bow taunt again. His broken hand finally gave in though, snapping under the pressure he had been putting on it. He howled out in pain, the arrow falling to the floor as the carried on running towards the forest. Aryll managed to get into the forest first. Link and Aural followed shortly afterwards.

The bird screeched, its giant beak colliding into Dark Link. He dropped his bow and arrow and cried out as the bird picked him up and flew up high. He could feel the bird clamping down on him tightly, intent on snapping him in two. He desperately tried to free his arm but they were firmly secured.

Aryll watched in horror from the forest as the shadow wailed in pain. The bird began to fly high. Beneath its talons, lying on the floor was the shadow's bow and arrow. She took a deep breath and ran out from within the forest.

"No!" Link called out as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back into the forest. She struggled against her brother but he refused to let her go. Aural stood behind the siblings, tears flowing down her eyes.

Dark Link's eyes grew dark as he managed to pull a bomb out. He lit it and waited for it to explode. It blew up in the bird's beak, cracking it and inflicting pain onto Dark. It screeched and threw Dark Link sharply. Dark Link soared across the sky and past the forest. Link and Aryll watched in horror, not knowing where he had landed. The bird cried out in pain and flew away with great haste.


	7. Shattered Beliefs

_Chapter Seven and Eight happen simultaneously. Chapter Seven Follows __Dark Link and Chapter Eight follows Link__ and Aural. I ran out of time and didn't finish chapter eight but it'll hopefully be up tomorrow.  
_

**Chapter Seven**

Dark Link wretched violently, keeping himself upright with his right hand. He could feel his ribcage shattered and a sharp burning sensation in his right leg. The pain was overbearing as he keeled over and threw up a second time.

He gazed up, staring at the forest in the far distance. He had crashed into the open plains of dry and hard mud. He would be spotted easily from a mile away.

The bird's cries could still be heard but felt dizzy and dazed. The screeches echoed and felt disorientated. He knew he would be found if he didn't move. He tried to pull himself up from his position but his bones shot daggers of pain through his body. He collapsed onto his side once more, taking in strangled breaths. He had pushed his body to its limits.

The bird acted as his master's second pair of eyes. They had turned dark and hateful at the sight of him at the town. He had felt the wrath of Ganondorf's anger crushing into his bones. He had heard them snap under the weight. He tried once more to get up. The shrieks of the bird seemed from disorientated. The pain was brutal.

He fell to his side, taking in deep and painful breaths. It was going to find him out in the open. It wouldn't have the mercy to kill him though. It would probably carry him back to the castle. He would endure twisted torture and pain for what he had done. I closed my eyes.

"_Fine. So be it. Let it all end. There's nothing left for me..." _he thought to himself as he drifted into unconscious.

* * *

Dark dreamt of the day his master had returned. He was aware that the hero of winds had turned him to stone but they were both aware of a secret. Ganondorf could not truly die. The Goddesses had known about his little trick but the King of Hyrule had not. The floods were not an accident. The floods had been to stop him yet not kill him. Stone would have been his death but he had cheated death.

"Welcome back, my king," Dark had bowed to him as he entered the castle. His master did not address him as he entered his chambers. Dark followed behind him.

"Where is the boy?" Ganondorf had first asked. Dark paused at the doorway as his king sat down in his throne.

"Without servants it was difficult to track him," Dark replied, knowing full well who Ganondorf was referring to. "I know where Princess Zelda resides though."

"It was not the princess I was asking about," Ganondorf stated. His eyes had seemed glazed and his skin was darker than it had been before. Back then Dark had thought nothing of it. Aural had made him paranoid within recent months.

"I have a rough idea of where he may be. If you'll allow me to..."

"You will stay here and bring forth servants and minions," his king had spoken coldly to him. Dark had hesitated at the thought. Why had his master not want him to track the boy? Ganondorf was aware of what Dark could accomplish. He would avenge what had been done to his king.

"And once you have done that, I have a task for you," the king finished. Dark nodded as Ganondorf had motioned him to leave his presence. Dark was left bewildered. But he was his king, his words were absolute.

* * *

He awoke later. His eyes slowly opened and closed, feeling heavy. This wasn't where he had fallen. He turned his head slightly and looked upwards. Light tunnelled downwards from far above. Somehow he had managed to move into a trench in the Earth. The area he was lying in was fairly narrow. He was sure if he tried to stretch out his arms his hands would smack into the walls. He didn't attempt to though.

He smiled slightly. He was hidden. Even if by some unfortunate event the bird managed to spot him, its talons would not be able to reach down here. He frowned as he realised his death may instead be of dehydration of starvation. It was unlikely he would recover quickly without assistance. It was unlikely he'd be able to make it on his own.

"I had prayed for death at the ocean," he sighed to himself, "maybe the goddesses are only now granting it."

He turned his head slowly to stare down the narrow passage. A few feet away from him lay a small dog, barely the size of a cat. Its ears were perked, its eyes staring at Dark. He could see dust being thrown from side to side as its tail wagged. Dark closed his eyes and coughed loudly, the dust getting into his mouth.

"Scram!"He yelled at the scraggily mutt. It rose to its feet, its tail continued to wag sharply back and forth, its tongue trailed out. He grabbed a rock that was close by and threw it in its direction. It leapt back, raising its paw. Its tail never stopped wagging as it gave out a bark. It bowed its head and growled lightly, bounding from left to right. It thought he was playing.

"Stupid dog," Dark hissed, closing his eyes and sighing. It kept barking and yipping at him. He decided to play dead. Surely it'd leave him alone then.

* * *

"It can't be true," Dark spoke within a dazed flashback. He was back in the castle, tucked out of sight from prying eyes. Aural was with him as she nodded and frowned.

"You are lying!" he growled at her, unsheathing his sword and pointing the tip as her neck. She did not back away from his threat. He curled his fingers tightly around the scroll. The parchment he was supposed to have handed straight to his master. The paper scrunched and his hand trembled in both fear and hatred.

"My king is not possessed. My king has returned as he was before!" He told her. She shook her head, disagreeing with him. He felt rage building, pressing the cold blade to her neck. Droplets of blood began to stain his sword having broken her skin. A tear fell from her eye yet still she did not back off. He had brought her the scroll and all that he had extracted from her was a vicious untruth.

"You come up with some vile nonsense," he stated coldly, pulling his blade back and storming out of the room. He would confront his king about this garbage. She would be punished for her blasphemy. But as he walked briskly down the corridor, his mind began to wonder. There were things about his king that had seemed out of place. He tried to shake off the thought but they refused to leave. The more he tried to push the thoughts to one side, the more they lingered and made him paranoid.

Wasn't it his duty to protect his master?

* * *

A slobbery tongue trailed from Dark's chin and up to his forehead. He coughed and opened his eyes sharply. Its bright eyes were in line with Dark's, making soft whimpering sounds. Dark raised his hand and wiped the drool off of his face, snarling in the back of my throat.

"Get lost!" He shouted at it. It did not budge.

"You would not be so happy to be so close if I was in better health," He told it as he awkwardly rolled onto his back. "My sword would be in your chest before you knew what hit you." The dog ignored his threat, its paws on his chest. He cringed at the touch. He expected his ribs to thrust pain into every crevice of his body. It didn't.

He placed his right hand on the ground, then his left. His left hand that had once been broken now felt numb. He pulled himself up into a sitting position. Vague aches ran across his body, but not as it had been before. His bones had healed. How long had he been down this ditch?

The dog ran circles around the demon, howling as it did so. Dark got to his feet and peered up at the ledge. He would be able to climb out. He hoisted himself up and over, staring across the plains. He didn't recognise where he was. He could hear the dog whining from the ditch. He peered over and grinned. The dog kept bounding onto its hind legs, its forepaws scratching at the wall. It wanted to follow.

"Good riddance," he mocked it as he turned and left. He checked his tunic over. His sword, shield and bow were missing. He sighed and looked over his surroundings. He had no idea where he was.

The dog howled out loudly as he carried on walking away. It was at the perfect pitch to get under his skin. He shuddered, hoping it would stop soon.

"_Where could Aural be?_" he thought to himself. He wondered if she would be looking out for him. He wondered if she would have gone back to that town and waited for him. Perhaps she had ventured through the forest on her own to find what was needed.

He stopped in his tracks. He had no idea where to start looking. Would she head further onto the mainland, past the mountains, the forests, the towns and cities?

Dark could hear the dog still howling pitifully. Maybe he could use the mutt. He started walking back, pulling the cloak out from under his tunic. Maybe her scent would still be on the fabric. He gazed over the gouge. The dog looked up at him, barking with joy. He leant down and grabbed it by the scruff of its neck sharply. The dog yelped and snarled back at Dark, baring its teeth and snapping at thin air. He shook it slightly, bringing the cloak up to its nose. It pawed the cloak, its nose running over it. It took several sniffs before barking once, its tail wagging once more.

"Find her," Dark Link told the dog as he dropped it to the floor next to him. It landed on its stomach, its ears falling flat. It sprang onto its feet, sniffing the ground and spinning round in circles. Its nose kept twitching and its tail never stopped wagging. It then bounded off towards the left. Dark followed the dog quickly as it kept running. He needed to find her and quickly. She had to be kept away from his master at all costs.


End file.
